Ninten
Ninten (ニンテン) is a fictional character in the 1989 video game Mother 1/EarthBound Zero and the 2003 video game Mother 1 + 2. He is a boy from the suburbs of Podunk, and is the older brother of Mimmie and Minnie. He usually uses baseball bats as his primary weapon. Ninten is the only character to suffer asthma during battle. Biography Ninten lives in a small house with his mother and his two twin sisters on the outskirts of Podunk, when he starts his adventure. In the prologue sequence of Mother, Ninten must control the influences of a mischievous poltergeist on the ornaments within his house. Examples of such items under the control of the poltergeist include a lamp and a doll, both of which Ninten must battle. After that he is set to investigate the origin of these strange phenomena, which also occur in the rest of the world, that are actually caused by Giygas. Like most protagonists of early Nintendo games, Ninten is generally a silent character, having no speaking roles beyond "yes" or "no" responses, with the exception of a speech he gives at the end of the game. He also has fairly balanced battle skills; he can deal damage well using his primary weapon, usually a bat, and learn to use various Psychic abilities. Eventually during "Mother", Ninten and Ana develop feelings for each other, which culminates in a scene where the two waltz in a hotel room to a music box, where Ana confesses her feelings for Ninten. It is unclear whether their relationship goes on after the game. It is also said that Ninten and Ana are the parents of Ness in "Earthbound"/"Mother 2", due to Ness' mother and Ana having similar character models, but this rumor has yet to be verified. PSI abilities Throughout Mother, Ninten can learn a variety of different PSI ablities. Among the Assist abilities are 4th-D Slip, DefenseDown, DefenseUp, Hypnosis, OffenseUp, PowerShield, PSI Shield and QuickUp. Among the Other abilities are Telepathy and Teleport. Finally, among the Recover abilities are Healing, LifeUp and SuprHealing. Trivia * Ninten's equivalent in Mother's sequel, EarthBound, is said to be Ness. Both Ninten and Ness share similar roles in their corresponding games, in addition to having similar appearances. These similarities extend to both characters having names relating to Nintendo (Ninten being the first two syllables of the company name, and Ness an anagram of the acronym for the SNES, and an alternate spelling of the acronym for the original NES.)The most notable difference is that Ninten has asthma while Ness suffers from homesickness. One of the most curious connections between the two characters lie in Ness' Magicant, where he rediscovers his childhood. Ness makes his way towards the memories of his home, which in his mind looks similar to Ninten's. * Ninten's equivalent in Mother's second sequel, Mother 3, is said to be Lucas. Both Ninten and Lucas share vaguely similar roles in their corresponding games, mostly attributed to their being the game's silent protagonist and main party leader. * Ninten is the only lead male protagonists of the ''Mother'' series who does not learn Offense PSI abilities. * The description of Ninten's most powerful weapon, Hank's Bat, suggests it takes its name from real-life baseball player Hank Aaron. *Due to thier similar apperance fans usally draw the Ninten from the Mother Advert which he wears a Rainbow Shirt & a Neckerchief. Category:Characters Category:Mother Category:People from Podunk Category:Playable party members Category:Playable party members in Mother Category:PSI